lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Magos Aspace
Category:Characters History Magos_Aspace joined the server on May 31st, 2019 after being recruited by vetous to join Vailan. He was the first member of Vailan to join after the time of Oarfans leading him to regard the man as entirely divine.' ' Political Career Vailan Department of the Interior Magos_Aspace’s formal time within the political sphere began as the founding minister of the Vailan Department of the Interior (VDI). Under Minister Magos_Aspace the VDI began a massive expansion of food production in order to fuel the growing economy of Vailan. By single handedly covering the entire food needs of Vailan the state was able to grow as builders and miners could continue only doing what the loved. The VDI was heavily involved with the One Belt, One River initiative created by Flasy10. Magos_Aspace primarily worked on the construction of internal rail lines to allow for easier movement of people and material. Magos_Aspace created a sub department of the VDI called the Vailan Bureau of Land Management (VBLM) in order to involve the VDI in forcing a war between Sylvia and Vailan. In conjunction with Flasy10 and Buckman_62 VBLM unilaterally declared that Sylvian land belonged to Vailan and authorized the construction of the canal/lock along the Sen River. MC World News postings by Flasy10, and Magos_Aspace intentionally lead to hightented tensions between Sylvia and Vailan. The conflict eventually came to a head when GoatWhisper and vetous me to negotiate a settlement. Magos_Aspace resigned from the VDI while,Flashy10 and Buckman_62 felt disenfranchised by vetous for not pursuing the path of war. Their hatred of Sylvia and desire for conflict eventually led to the founding of the Vailan Nationalist Party. Warden of the East On June 25th, 2019 Magos_Aspace was called back up into government service as the Warden of the East a title he holds to this day. The primary job as Warden of the East was to keep lands in holding for future development and extract the resources of the eat for Vailan’s use. Magos_Aspace worked with building trust and stronger political ties to Stradova helping lay the foundation for the Northern Alliance. The Battle of Brothers was the largest and most significant conflict in the history of Vailan. It marked the only time that the nation was ever divided and pitted the Loyalist forces of vetous and Magos_Aspace against the Nationalist forces of Flasy10 and Buckman_62. Despite being a vocal member of the nationalist party Magos_Aspace believed in “m''y country right or wrong''”, so despite politically agreeing with the nationalist agenda he stayed loyal to the crown. Magos_Aspace was tasked as the Grand Inquisitor of the Brotherhood of Oarfans. Magos_Aspace and vetous got married on July 29th, 2019 in the Tower of Babble. The wedding was facilitated by Captin_Roman and the best man was Flashy10. The wedding between vetous and Magos_Aspace served as a great unifying force healing the tear created by the battle of brothers. internally, events of the night left Vailan united and stronger than ever. During the Great Northern War between The Kingdom of Vailan and the Sylvian Union Magos_Aspace played a very minor part as the war could not happen on its intended day, and Magos_Aspace had IRL commitments. However he was one of the most bellicose members of Vailan for provoking the Sylvian Union. Post War Post War Magos_Aspace was responsible for building the Vailan Victory Monument. Upon completing this task he went into inactivity like the rest of Vailan. Leaving for college. Magos_Aspace is still active in the community discord server working to continue keep Vailan on the world stage and ensure the continued survival of Oarfanism. Lord Regent On October 29, 2019 Magos_Aspace stepped in and took control of The Kingdom of Vailan. The Right Honorable, High King, Vetous had long desired to step back from the foreground of politics stepping down with is sickness. The transfer of faction leadership is significant because it is the first time in the kingdom’s history that power has ever been transferred from one individual to another. Additionally, Magos_Aspace was not a member of the original Vailandic group. Trivia Magos_Aspace has only ever built two buildings on the entire server! Magos_Aspace has only ever been killed by Flasy10! Magos_Aspace is considered the most incompetent Minecraft player in Vailan! Like I am low key shit :)